Bride of Death God
by HikariTwinAkari
Summary: AU,Elizabeta adala gadis yang dipersembahkan untuk menjadi mempelai bagi dewa kematian,Gilbert agar Gilbert menghentikan kematian dikota kelahirannya.
1. Prologue

**Bride of Death God**

Fandom: Hetalia/Nyotalia

Disclaimer: I am not own Hetalia or The bride of water god.

Rate : M

Genre: Romance/Supranatural.

Pairing: Prussia x Hungary dan yang lain menyusul.

Warning: Ooc,sedikit lemon walau gak terlalu

A/n: terinpirasi dari manhwa the bride of water god dan fanfic bleach The bride of death god karya caledeon.. blm minta izin sih susah di hubungin authornya tapi kalo authornya gak setuju dan minta di hapus fic ini saya hapus.

* * *

Prologue

Sudah hampir tiga bulan, sebuah kota kecil bernama kota Utara terserang wabah penyakit mematikan. Banyak yang terserang penyakit dan meninggal. Hal itu menjadikan warga kota panik dan meminta petunjuk pada pendeta di kuil setempat. "Kita membuat dewa kematian marah, mari kita tenangkan beliau dengan mempersembahkan mempelai untuknya" kata pendeta itu.

Mendengar hal itu, para warga kota pun berunding. Banyak para ayah yang enggan menyerahkan putrinya untuk menjadi mempelai. Hal itu membuat para warga kota memilih seorang gadis yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki saudara maupun keluarga untuk menjadi mempelai.

Elizabeta Hedervary mengenakan pakaian pernikahan lengkap dengan perhiasannya. Wajahnya telah dihias serta rambutnya telah ditata dengan indah. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya namun wajah Eliza tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan juga kesedihan. Wajahnya hanya menunjukkan kepasrahan.

"Terima kasih telah melakukan hal ini untuk kota jangan benci kami"Kata warga kota yang sering ia dengar dua hari ini. Alasan ia mau melakukan ini karena ia ingin segera bertemu dengan adik laki - lakinya yang telah meninggal setahun lalu. "Tunggu aku Daniel"bisik Elizabeta.

Para warga kota beserta pendeta mengantarkan Elizabeta ke sungai,Dimana sebuah perahu kecil telah dipersiapkan untuk mengantarkan mempelai pada dewa kematian calon suaminya. Elizabeta dengan tenang menaiki perahu tersebut dan duduk diatasnya. Perlahan tapi pasti perahu yang tumpangin Elizabeta bergerak maju meninggalkan kota yang telah membesarkannya di belakang.

Tanpa Elizabeta sadari perahu tersebut telah membawanya melewati gerbang dunia para dewa dewi. "Selamat datang, mempelai dewa kematian" suara seorang pria tua mengejutkannya. " Siapa?" tanya Elizabeta.

"Maafkan kelancanganku,nama pria tua ini Fritz penasehat dewa kematian. aku akan mengantarkanmu menemui dewa kematian" kata pria tua bernama Fritz tersebut .


	2. Meeting Death God

**Meeting Death God**

Warning: Agak lemon disini..

Disclaimer : i am not own hetalia

Elizabeta mengikuti pria tua yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Fritz tersebut. Pria tua membawa dirinya ke sebuah istana. " Selamat Datang di Istana Pandonium,tempat tinggal Dewa kematian" Kata Fritz sambil membuka gerbang pintu istana tersebut.

Dalam pandangan Elizabeta, Istana Pandonium sangat megah. Arsitektur yang menawan,diperindah dengan kombinasi warna biru,putih dan hitam. Gadis berambut coklat itu mendapati dirinya berdecak kagum saat Fritz membawanya melewati taman bunga. Keindahan berbagai jenis dan warna bunga disertai sebuah kolam yang cukup besar menyejukan pemilik bola mata hijau tersebut.

" Nona Elizabeta disini tempatnya,"kata Fritz yang telah membuka sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap berbanding kontras dengan taman yang ia lihat barusan. Tanpa Elizabeta sadari, tubuhnya gemetaran saat ia mencoba memikirkan apa yang ada didalam ruangan gelap tersebut.

"Jangan takut nona,Dewa kematian bukanlah orang jahat" kata Fritz seakan - akan dapat membaca ketakutannya. Elizabeta pun memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan gelap itu pun semakin gelap karena Fritz telah menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Elizabeta hanya terdiam berdiri tidak mengetahui apa yang ia harus lakukan. Di dalam kegelapan ia menyadari sepasang bola mata berwarna merah mengawasinya. Perlahan - lahan cahaya lilin mulai menyinari ruangan tersebut. Elizabeta dapat melihat jelas pemilik bola mata berwarna merah tersebut.

Seorang pria duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. Berambut perak serta berkulit putih pucat manjadi daya tarik tersendiri pikir Elizabeta. Elizabeta pun membungkuk badannya,tanda memberi hormat.

Pria berambut perak tersebut meminum sake sebelum bertanya pada Eliza. "Siapa namamu"tanyanya pada Eliza dengan suara paraunya. "Elizabeta Hedervary" Jawab gadis itu.

Pria berambut perak itu meletakan mangkok sakenya dan berjalan mendekati Elizabeta. Elizabeta terkejut ketika ia merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari dewa kematian saat pria itu menyentuh dagunya. "Gilbert Beilschmidt."kata Gilbert.

"Eh"respon Eliza bingung.

"Namaku Gilbert" balas Gilbert yang mencium bibir merah Elizabeta. Pikiran Eliza melayang bibirnya menyentuh bibir Gilbert. Ia selalu mengira dewa kematian memiliki hawa dingin tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan - sentuhan tangan dewa kematian yang menjadi suaminya sekarang.

Elizabeta merasakan ia tidak lagi berdiri saat Gilbert menggendongnya menuju peraduan. Elizabeta bisa merasakan Gilbert sangat berhati - hati ketika membaringkanya diatas kasur. Jari - jemari Gilbert menari dengan lincah di atas tubuh Eliza,membuat gadis mengeluarkan suaranya yang paling indah.

(time skip,)

Elizabeta terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendapati dirinya terbangun disebelah sang dewa kematian. Eliza mengamati baik - baik wajah pria yang menjadi suaminya kini. Ia benar - benar merasa kagum pada setiap detail wajah Gilbert.

"Frau sampai kapan kamu memandangi wajahku" kata Gilbert tiba - tiba dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Hal itu tentu saja membuat wanita berambut coklat itu terkejut. " Maaf "jawab Eliza gugup.

Gilbert hanya tersenyum kecil. Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya ketika ia merasakan adanya kehadiran lain dalam istananya. "Frau bersihkan tubuhmu kita kedatangan tamu"kata Gilbert membuat Elizabeta kaget. "Eh"hanya itu respon yang keluar dari bibir Eliza sambil memandang sosok suaminya itu pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Elizabeta membuka pintu yang membawa pada sebuah kolam permandian yang cukup luas. Air pada kolam itu juga cukup hangat untuk membersihkan diri. Eliza membiarkan tubuhnya terendam di kolam hangat tersebut. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi itu membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Ia bisa menebak, saat ini pasti wajahnya memiliki warna merah yang sama dengan tomat. Eliza juga tidak memungkiri dirinya tertarik pada pemilik bola mata merah tersebut.

Ditempat lain, Gilbert yang sudah berganti pakaian sedang duduk ditaman istananya. Saat tiga burung merpati pembawa pesan mendarat didekatnya. Dengan lembut,ia membuka kertas yang berisikan pesan tersebut.

_Dear Dewa Kematian,_

_Aku Pimpinan para dewa ingin mengundangmu untuk memperkenalkan istrimu pada teman - temanmu yang lain pada jamuan makan malam hari ini_

_tertanda, Dewa Matahari Ameterasu_

* * *

Daftar istilah di fic ini

Dewa Kematian : Gilbert (Prussia)

Pandenium : tempat tinggal dewa kematian


	3. Realm Of God part 1

**Realm of God (part 1)**

**Dislaimer: i am not own Everything.**

**A/n;**

**France: Dewa cinta dan hasrat**

**nyo!france; dewi cinta dan kecantikan**

* * *

Elizabeta mengenakan gaun berwarna biru laut yang didominasi warna putih. Ia juga mengepang rambutnya dan menghiasnya hanya dengan sebuah bunga yang disematkan di telinganya. "Tuan Gilbert tadi bilang kedatangan tamu,kira - kira siapa yang datang?" kata Eliza sambil memandang cermin dihadapannya.

Di taman Pandenium,

"Mon Ami, dimana pengantinmu?"tanya pria berambut pirang.

"Francis,"kata Gilbert pelan.

"Gilbert jawab pertanyaanku. Apa malam pertama kalian menyenangkan?"tanya Francis gencar. "Francis berhenti menanyakan hal mesum seperti ini" balas Gilbert.

"Mon ami,kau tidak menyenangkan."gerutu Francis. "Jezz Fran,kau meninggalkan ku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang yang muncul tiba - tiba entah darimana. "Francoise mon cher"kata Francis yang menyapa adik kembarnya itu.

Gilbert hanya bisa menggarukan kepalanya. Jika dua dewa dewi ini sudah berada di istananya dapat dipastikan para dewa maupun dewi akan ada di istananya. "Kalian berdua bisa menolongku?" kata Gilbert tiba - tiba membuat Francis dan adik kembarnya saling berpandangan.

Elizabeta baru saja akan meninggalkan ruangan saat Francis dan Francoise muncul di hadapannya. "Ah jadi ini pengantin dewa kematian yang terkenal" kata Francis.

"Fran! jangan seperti itu. Kau menakutinya" tegur Francoise. Elizabeta hanya bisa menatap sepasang dewa kembar dihadapanya ini dengan tatapan bingung. "Maafkan kelakuan kakakku Francoise,Dewi cinta dan kecantikan dan ini kakakku Francis Dewa cinta dan hasrat"kata Francoise memperkenalkan dirinya dan Francis.

"Elizabeta,senang bertemu denganmu" balas Elizabeta. "Gilbert sedang pergi menemui dewa wabah penyakit"kata Francis yang membuka pakaian Eliza dan mengambil beberapa helai gaun.

"Ah" respon Eliza bingung.

"Sepertinya Gilbert belum memberitahukanmu soal pesta jamuan makan malam" kata Francoise. Elizabeta hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tanpa disadari mereka berdua Francis telah meninggalkan ruangan. "Francoise,boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"tanya Elizabeta.

"Tentu saja"jawab Francoise ceria.

"Bagaimana cara kerja dewa?"tanya Elizabeta. "Kami bisa bekerja sendiri atau bekerja sama dengan orang Dewa kematian harus bekerja sama dewa waktu dan dewa penjaga dunia roh. Terkadang juga karena emosi dewa."Jelas Francoise.

Mengetahui terkadang suasana hati dewa dapat mempengaruhi nasib dunia membuatnya ingin tahu apakah yang terjadi didesanya karena emosi sesaat atau ada hal lain .Hal itu yang berada dipikiran Elizabeta.

"Baiklah waktunya mempersiapkan dirimu untuk pesta"kata Francoise.


	4. Realm of god part 2

Realm of God part 2

Disclaimer: i am not own hetalia

A/n:

Dewa siang : Alfred

Dewa malam : Matthew

Dewa cinta : Francis

Dewi kecantikan : Francoise

Dewi musim panas: Michelle

Dewi musim semi: Mei

Dewi Bunga : Sakura

Dewa Judi: Alexander (nyo!monaco)

Dewa militer dan perang: Ludwig

* * *

Elizabeta tertegun. Ia memandang pantulannya sendiri di cermin dengan rasa takjub. Bagaimana tidak rambut coklatnya yang biasanya terurai menjadi cantik tersanggul dengan hiasan mutiara. Gaun putih sepanjang mata kaki memeluk tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Francoise, sang dewi kecantikan tersenyum bangga dengan mahakaryanya. Riasan wajah Elizabeta juga tidak terlalu tebal. Bibir dan pipinya juga telah berwarna muda lembut.

"Mereka memanggilku dewi kecantikan bukan tanpa alasan" kata Francoise bangga.

"Terima kasih"kata Elizabeta tulus.

"Nah sekarang kau tinggal menunggu suamimu, Aku juga harus bersiap - siap"kata Francoise yang kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Daniel,Tolong berikan aku kekuatan"kata Elizabeta lirih. Sewaktu ia akan dikorbankan untuk menikah dewa kematian,ia separuh berharap akan bertemu dengan adik laki - lakinya yang telah mendahuluinya,namun sekarang sepertinya tidak mungkin. Sekarang, ia hanya berharap hidup akan mudah baginya.

Gilbert mengenakan pakaian (baju perang prussia di perang Austria Hungary prussia) yang di dominasi oleh warna biru dan merah. Gillbird burung kesayanganya sudah bertengger dipundaknya. Langkah - langkah kedua kakinya,membawanya ke tempat Elizabeta berada.

Gilbert membuka pintu kamar dimana Elizabeta telah menunggunya. Gilbert menatap Eliza kagum membuat semburat merah muda dipipinya terlihat jelas. "Kau terlihat cantik"puji Gilbert.

"Terima kasih,"Balas Eliza yang sedari tadi mengakui dewa didepannya ini menjadi sangat keren.

"Huh?itu peliharaanmu?"Tanya Elizabeta .

"Oh Gillbird. Iya ini burung kesayanganku" jawab Gillbert.

"Kau menamainya dengan namamu?" tanya Elizabeta.

"Tentu saja. Dia peliharaanku yang paling awesome"jawab Gillbert bangga membuat Elizabeta tertegun beberapa saat.

Time skip.

Istana Matahari biasanya sangat megah, namun untuk malam ini terlihat sangat mewah dan matahari dan bulan menghiasi sudut - sudut ruangan.

Alfred sang dewa siang dan Matthew sang dewa malam membantu atau diperintahkan oleh sang pimpinan para dewa dewi untuk mempersiapkan pesta ini. "Wah ini sangat sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan mempelai wanitanya"Kata Michelle sang dewi musim panas begitu memasuki tempat pesta.

"Bukankah kita semua tidak sabar bertemu dengannya"balas Mei,sang dewi musim semi menimpali."Tidak semuanya Mei. Haruskah ku ingatkan mengenai,Sakura sang dewi bunga"kata Michelle. Sesungguhnya bukan rahasia umum bila Sakura menentang pernikahan ini. Para dewa maupun dewi tahu hubungan asmara yang pernah terjalin antara Gilbert dan Sakura namun harus terputus saat Gilbert memutuskan untuk mengambil istri.

"Di saat pesta seperti ini kalian bergosip"kata Francoise yang ditemani oleh Alexander,sang dewa judi.

"Nona Francoise kau sudah bertemu dengannya 'kan"kata Michelle ceria. Francoise hanya mengulum senyum.

Tak berapa lama semua tamu undangan kecuali Sakura yang tidak hadir. Gilbert dan Elizabeta pun telah hadir. Banyak yang memberikan selamat pada mereka berdua. "Tidak semua dewa dan dewi hadir"kata Gilbert yang sangat bersyukur dengan ketidakhadiran sebagian para dewa dan dewi tersebut.

"Kakak,"panggil Ludwig,sang dewa perang.

"Eliza kenalkan ini adikku Ludwig dan Ludwig ini Eliza,istriku"kata Gilbert mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Kakak ipar"kata Ludwig sopan. Elizabeta hanya tersenyum. "Gilbert boleh aku pinjam Elizabeta?"kata Francoise yang sudahc menarik tangan Elizabeta.

Francoise mengajak Elizabeta menemui dan Michelle. "Eliza kenalkan dewi musim semi dan panas."kata Francoise.

"Halo"sapa Elizabeta.

"Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu"kata Francoise dengan wajah serius.

* * *

_next chapter._

_"Kami ingin kamu lebih berhati - hati"_

_"kamu belum bisa memaafkan Toni,Gil?"_

_"Pikirkanlah perlindungan Eliza."_

_"Seandainya dia masih disini semua akan lebih mudah" _

_"kamu bukan satu - satunya istri dewa kematian"_


End file.
